kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhythm Route
|boss = Dedede Clone, D3 |common enemies = Big Waddle Dee, Blade Knight, Blipper, Bomber, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Capsule J3, Chemitory, Chilly, Clown Acrobot, Covered Looker, Degout, Dubior Jr., Foley, Galbo, Glunk, Grizzo, Key Dee, Labotory, Leafan, Mamanti, Moonja, NESP, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Rocky, Scarfy, Sheld, Sir Kibble, Sleepy Turtle, Sparky, Spynum, Squishy, Venog, Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee Driver, Waddle Doo, Walf, Walker Waddle Dee, Walky, Wester, Wheelie |mini-boss = Blocky, Bonkers, Dubior, Kibble Blade, King Doo, Telepathos 2.0}} Rhythm Route is a futuristic city on Planet Popstar and serves as the fifth level of Kirby: Planet Robobot. General Information Rhythm Route is a sprawling purple metropolis created by the Haltmann Works Company. Its architecture is inspired by music, though the level itself borrows some concepts from Patched Plains and Resolution Road. Waddle Dee Drivers drive down the city streets, only stopping for traffic signals. A casino, research facility, and trolley are also established here. With Robobot Armor's Mike and Wheel Modes, Kirby can awaken giant Sleepy Turtles and race down the road. By collecting at least seven of the 18 Code Cubes scattered throughout Rhythm Route, Kirby disables the firewall protecting the boss. He then meets Susie for a third time. After singing part of "The Noble Haltmann" and speaking with Kirby, she escapes, leaving the hero to fight Dedede Clone. Copy Abilities Robobot Armor Modes Code Cubes Stage 1 #Use Jet to light fuse to Cannon. Light another fuse to Cannon. #In room with Waddle Dee Drivers and Springy Music, climb up ladder and open up Treasure Chest. #Wake up left Sleepy Turtle with Mike Mode. Open Treasure Chest. Stage 2 #In the room with giant billiards balls, take the Battery from Key Dee. Take it to the table saw. #Third segment of roulette room. #Use Robobot Armor to knock giant billiards ball into gold Durable Blocks. Stage 3 #Follow the correct path as displayed on the screen in the background: Left Door, Top-Right Door, Middle Door. For the last door, go upward to hit a switch to make middle door appear. #Using Spark/Beam Mode from door puzzle, power wire and use crank to continue current to gate. Behind the gate is a garage door. In the next room, rotate the crank counterclockwise until the screw falls out, revealing a couple of Waddle Dees, doodling a picture of Kirby and King Dedede, and a Code Cube. The Waddle Dees will be scared and run away, giving Kirby the Code Cube. #In room with Skull Panels on the floor, in the third Treasure Chest by the Covered Looker. Stage 4 #Skip the second wheel-powered laser by using 3D Spring Hopper. Fall down pit leading to third wheel-powered laser. #Race Bomb Block chain. #Above three oil cans; in plain sight. Stage 5 #Use 3D Laser Bar to destroy Durable Blocks and hit switches in the background in order to get Battery and bring it to the table saw. #In the room after Bonkers, use Hammer to pound a Stake in the background, revealing an optional room. Pound all of the stakes to clear the way to the Code Cube. #Use Robobot Armor to turn screw in tower to tear it down, allowing Kirby to go into the background. Climb up the scaffolding to get a Treasure Chest. Stage 7 #Use Hyper Boomerang or a backwards Cutter Boomerang to bounce off a wall to cut rope in water. #Use Stone Mode to destroy gold Durable Blocks by punching trucks. Climb up ladder to optional room. Use Spark Mode to power wire. Use crank to move platform to continue the circuit. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Telepathos 2.0. Rare stickers Etymology Rhythm Route is based on the general musical theme initially present in the level. Its Japanese name, Repositrim Rhythm, is a reference to the repository, which stores metadata for a set of files; rhythm also appears in this name. Music "Sky-High and Smitten" plays in Stage 1, the first rooms of Stages 2, 3, and 4, and the last room of Stage 5; it is a remix of "Gourmet Race" from Kirby Super Star. "Gorgeous-Go-Round" plays in Stage 2 after entering the casino. "Rhythm Code" plays in Stage 2 in the Secret area and in the puzzle rooms in Stages 3 and 5. "Neon Laboratory" plays in Stage 3 after entering the lab; this is a remix of "Dark Castle" from Kirby's Dream Land 2. "Outlaw Driver" plays in Stage 4 after obtaining Wheel Mode; this is a remix of "Pink Ball Activate!" "Loud Locomotive" plays in Stage 5 while in the train. "Caught Me Singing" plays in Stage 6 during the "Unreal King" cutscene. "Dedede's Tridimensional Cannon" plays in Stage 6 when fighting Dedede Clones & D3. "9.3 Billion in Anguish" plays upon defeating the Dedede Clones. Stage 7 features music from past games: "Truck Chase" from Kirby: Canvas Curse, which is a remix of King Dedede's theme from Kirby's Dream Land, plays in the first two rooms; "Staff Roll" from Kirby's Dream Course plays in the third room; "Sand Canyon 3" from Kirby's Dream Land 3 plays in the fourth room; "Mini-Game" from Kirby's Dream Land 3 plays in the puzzle room; "Halberd" from Kirby's Epic Yarn, which is a remix of Meta Knight's Revenge from Kirby Super Star, plays in the fifth and sixth rooms. Gallery KPR Rhythm Route 1.jpg|Kirby's Mike Robobot Armor destroys a Waddle Dee Driver's car. KPR Rhythm Route 2.jpg|Kirby walks away from a giant, spiky die. KPR Haltmann Tower RR2.jpg|Poison Kirby dodges a Covered Looker's energy blast. KPR Rhythm Route 4.jpg|Kirby in Wheel Robobot Armor races down a ramp. KPR Rhythm Route 5.jpg|Whip Kirby floats through a trolley. KPR Rhythm Route 6.jpg|Kirby battles Dedede Clone. KPR Rhythm Route 7.jpg|Doctor Kirby battles Telepathos 2.0. es:Espacio Eufónico ja:リポジトリム リズム Category:Entertainment Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Planet Robobot